


Lightning Glass

by lferion



Series: The Grey Book of Erebor [20]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Accidental Creation, Before the Rising of the Sun and Moon, Double Drabble, Drabble Sequence, Gen, Lightning - Freeform, Mandatory Minimum, glass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 20:32:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1360810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aulë turns an act of destruction to use and beauty</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lightning Glass

**Author's Note:**

> Written to the prompt: Glass

* * *

Melkor made the first glass in an accidental alchemy of rage and lightning, spears of fire raining down on the place Elmo's waves touched Arda's most gentle shores, white sand melting under the onslaught, each grain fusing with the next until the beach was a vitreous black waste. Ulmo cooled the firestorm, but wavelet or comber only broke against the damage as against rock, scattering into spume and salt rime. The beach was no more the soft retreat it had been, and the sea lord counted that a loss in his growing tally against the depredations of the dark one.

* * *

* * *

Aulë witnessed the assault, and sat long on the ruined beach, marveling at the transformation of sand into lumps and spikes and coils of hard, smooth, brittle substance. Varda's stars glittered on the sharp edges, oddly beautiful. Melkor meant to destroy a thing Ulmo loved, and had, but his fury had wrought something new. In the Great Song, Aulë had not imagined this, but here it was, and he could see possibility, would discover the Making of it, that even Melkor's spite be turned to use and beauty. Quartz, fire, and will to create. Heledh he would call it, glass.

* * *

* * *


End file.
